The Roomates
by Brookie2212
Summary: After Quinn finally learns a secret that she would rather not know, she seeks refuge at a local college trying to get away from her past, and unknown future. Meeting someone you love is a once in a lifetime opportunity, but for Quinn he may never have the chance to appear.
1. Revelations

I looked out onto the crowd of people, all of them looking up at me, staring, their eyes boring into my soul. Even with whats happening right now, I'm not nervous. I'm actually really excited…

"Do any of you still remember when we were in elementary school and we wanted to become all sorts of crazy things? Like an Astronaut or a soldier or maybe even an actor." In the 7th grade a person who worked on College Debate teams came to our class to show us how to present a speech. At that time we had prepared like 30 poems for our school to hear us perform.

" Like Emily D'Valia Mira, she wanted to play flute in a National Orchestra, still does, right?" I asked, incorporating unanswerable questions was a part of that lesson.

" Most dreams change as we grow up, I know mine did. I mean, We are the survivors of this Hellhole, and after 12 years of wasted time I think its time for us to do what we actually want to do with our lives. So Congratulations to the Class of 2013, I hope you have a good life, bye." After I took in all the excited looks on my friends I picked up my beads and walked off stage.

After Graduation was over I walked outside, and you know how in all graduation commercials or stories and movies there is always a car waiting for you outside? Well, I don't believe in that crap. There was nothing in the lot, just a bunch of other kids getting into the cars that they've had for years now, but not me. I had to walk to **MOM'S** car and get in the car and mentally wallow in my tears.

" Mom I have to be on Campus by tomorrow morning at like 9:30 or something like that." I said as we drove past the abandoned Waffle House, remembering when me and Nick went there on our first date, should've been the last...

" Do you really have to leave me here all alone?" She asked, I knew that this would soon turn from asking me to stay with her to begging and maybe even threatening.

" Mom, you know I'm not going to put my life on hold just so you wont be alone, I'm sick of this place, I need to get out now." I explained for at least the thousandth time. Not even putting it nicely, if she wants the truth, she'll get it.

After what seemed like an awkward silence that would last forever mom finally spoke up...

"Okay, If you wont stay I'll have to resort to giving you your graduation present now..." Now I was excited,I wanted to know so badly what I was going to get. Until we pulled into ADP Storage.

"Mom, what are we doing here?" I asked, as a smile slid slyly across her pale, freckled face.

"You'll see, I promise you'll love it."All of a sudden the car jerked to a stop, and mom reached into her purse grabbing a small pink key. I climbed out of the red Beatle and followed mom down the steep gravel path leading to god knows where. I clutched my small brown dress to my side, it was getting pretty cold out here. Mom lifted up the lock and slid in the key, as soon as it clicked she handed the lock and key to me. She then lifted up the door and inside was a small box.

" Open it." whispered mom, as she shoved me inside. The box was small, blue, and had a faded purple ribbon. This must've been here for a while because the box was covered in dust.

I walked closer towards it and bent down onto my knees. I slowly set down my purse to the rich black-brown dirt. I then dusted it off, seeking a small tag or any indication of what was inside, but there was none. So i carefully lifted up the lid to find polka-dotted tissue paper, after setting aside the lid I removed the tissue paper to find a small letter. Adressed to me, Quinn Amor Grelia, from my dad. The man who suddenly Disappeared from my life when I was 10. As I picked up the letter I noticed that my back had started to I peeled open the letter my back started to burn, subtly at first, then too great to ignore. I pulled out the small picture and letter enclosed, and turned around checking to see if it was okay to keep going. I only found my in that picture, but that wasn't it i was confronted with the fact that I was never going to be normal again, especially not now, and what I saw. My short blonde curls, my flushed cheeks, and my shiny green eyes. As tears streamed down my face i began to read the letter, and all he said was: " Dear Angel, I love you, now you know... Happy Graduation." I have wings.

To Be Continued...


	2. Escaping

As we drove home tears wouldn't stop falling. As they say 'You could cut the tension with a knife' I hated her for not telling me, for keeping me in the dark.

" Did you know?" I asked, my voice breaking with every word. My whole life was supposed to be perfect, but not now, I could never be normal again.

" Quinn, you should know, I'm not your mom. Yes, I did know, but I didn't care. I love you Quinn..." She cut off that last part pretty quick, I wonder what else she's hiding from me... So, who is my real mom?

" Who am I?"

" Your name is Angel." She said, suddenly tears kept flowing from **HER** face." I met you when I was a young teenager, when **The School** was still there. You had... Wings, beautiful little Angel wings. So we called you Angel, you were very young. A few years later, when you were about seven, they came looking for us. You were captured. I was so scared, but we still had Fang, Iggie, Nudge, Gazzy, and everyone else. After we got you back we went through a whole lot more, but I had you, so I wasn't worried. Jeb promised you wouldn't remember anything." I was enraged, how could you hide me? I may look average- wait...

"What happened to my wings?" I wondered aloud.

"Still there." She pulled into our driveway and we grabbed our things out of the car and walked inside the tall, brick house. As soon as I reached my room I threw my stuff onto the floor and pulled off my purple and black lace T-shirt, I spent maybe two minutes trying to get my wings out before she opened the door.

" Angel! No do not open your wings." She was genuinely scared for me.

"Why not?"

To Be Continued...


End file.
